1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safe technology and particularly to safes which can be installed outside of a vehicle, namely into the hitch of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When people travel by car for recreational purposes, such as camping, fishing or hiking, they often have the need to leave and lock their valuable items in a safe place. They don't want to worry about their keys, wallets, hand guns, or other valuable items. Locking these valuable items inside the vehicle it is not a good solution because a thief could easily break a window of the vehicle and steal these valuable possessions from the owner.
While there are currently on the market safes which may be installed into a vehicle's hitch, those safes are difficult to install and uninstall and/or are too small to store anything larger than a small wallet, the size of credit card, and maybe some keys. Those safes do not allow the owner to safely store larger, but valuable items, such as a hand gun. Furthermore, often people need to step on something to access the back of their vehicles. The existing hitch safes are inapt to fulfill such a purpose.
Therefore, a need exists for a better hitch-connected safe that addresses the problems presented above.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.